


Sophisticated Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgy, Pre-Romance, Pre-Slash, Romance, Voyeurism, cock-sucking, delayed gratification, double/triple penetration, hints to asphyxiation kink, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco invites Harry to a special boys only party, after he finds out Boy Saviour/Golden Hero/Whatever, shares a fondness for the male sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [this request](http://hp-kinkmemes.livejournal.com/2567.html?thread=198919#t198919) at hp_kinkmemes . Eight year fic.

"Malfoy, you're...eh..." Harry fumbled, motioning towards Draco's crotch.

"Of course I am, Potter, have you not been paying attention?" Draco rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. "It's just round the corner. If you hadn't been so bloody slow we would've been there already."

Harry blinked. "But -"

"Oh, do shut up. You dumb down the whole building whenever you open your mouth," Draco snapped. "Shut up and look pretty, you've got to be able to do _that_."

"Fine," Harry answered, patience wearing thin. "So you're not going to do anything about _that_? You're just going to walk into the party with a boner?"

Draco stopped and looked at Harry as if he'd grown an extra head. "Fuck me, but you _are_ thick, aren't you? Open that door, please." He pointed at a non-descript door in the dark hallway. "Go on. Do it."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped towards the door, mentally berating himself for following Draco here, for having listened to him in the first place, for - for what? and opened the door.

What he saw knocked the breath out of him. The door opened into a class room-sized space, but instead of desks (except for a single one, Harry noted, in front of which stood Terry Boot and Zacharias Smith in a state of completely naked and sexily occupied), there were divans, beds, chains and shackles, whips, a long table with drinks and refreshments (and a Ravenclaw fifth year Harry knew from sight but not name), mats and...

Boys. Naked boys, boys in ties, boys in handcuffs, boys in boxers, boys in socks, boys boys boys.

Neville waved and called, "Harry! Close the door, will you? There's a bit of draft coming in! And where did you put Draco? Didn't kill him and dump him in a ditch on the way?"

"Fear not, Longbottom," Draco said haughtily, but with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, as he pushed Harry aside and walked in. " _Do_ close the door, Potter. I am not half as attractive with goosebumps."

Harry closed the door, swallowing hard.

"Tsk tsk, and you started without me, Longbottom? That's simply not _fair_ ," Draco drawled as he shed his robe. He was wearing nothing underneath, which explained both the prominence of his boner and...the prominence of his boner. Harry was feeling rather uncomfortable in his jeans.

He watched Draco saunter over to Neville, who had his cock buried in none other than Blaise Zabini's arse. He had paused to greet Harry and Draco, and now Zabini was moving his hips impatiently and glaring at him, and Neville was pushing into him and Harry...

Oh.

_Oh._

"This is the kind of parties you have?" was his not not-so-elegant attempt at a casual remark. No one answered. Where did he put his hands? Where was he supposed to put them? The fifth year Ravenclaw on the food and drinks table was eyeing him hungrily, pumping his cock at the same time. Jesus, but the cock on that one was huge.

Merlin's hairy balls.

Draco had his tongue down Neville's throat now and everything about that was so wrong, so contrary to Harry's perception of the world around him, that he couldn't do anything but _stare_. Neville was fucking Zabini slowly, head tilted back and to the side (the curve of Neville's neck was rather...delicious, wasn't it?) so he could snog Draco, Draco whose hand was behind Neville, doing something...belatedly, Harry realised that Draco was working his fingers inside Neville.

He watched in fascination as Draco moved behind Neville, who stilled for a moment and then shuddered. When Neville moved again, Draco was moving with him and his thrusts were more forceful. Harry watched Neville close his eyes, the way his upper lift curled with every inward thrust, the tilt of his head and the curve of his neck and Draco's hands travelling up Neville's chest and then his arms hooking under Neville's arms, he watched Neville's mouth open and the pearls of sweat on his face and then, suddenly - Neville cried out, thrust a bit harder, gasped, then thrust as deep into Zabini as he possibly could, once more, once again, and then...his head dropped.

"Okay, guys, break for me," Neville said, short of breath. Draco removed himself and then Neville pulled out of Zabini, running a hand over his face, the other one smoothing down his cock as if to ascertain it was still there. He picked up two bottles of something from the drinks table, winking at the Ravenclaw boy and walked over to Harry.

"Glad you could make it, Harry," he said cheerfully and gave him the other bottle. "Why don't you take your clothes off? It's a bit hot in here." Neville chugged down half of the bottle (water). Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. Up close he was even sweatier than he had seemed from a distance and his face and chest were very flushed. A quick glance told Harry that Neville's cock had deflated a little, but it was shiny with what was probably oil and...cum, he supposed.

"Er, yeah..." Harry mumbled, picking at the hem of his t-shirt. His cheeks were _very_ hot.

He couldn't believe this was happening at all. He counted twenty boys, some of which he knew by name, some he knew by sight and some he didn't know at all. And all of them...jesus. Not one was not doing anything sexual, apart from himself and Neville.

"Hey, man. Let's get rid of your clothes. You're burning up," Neville said and took Harry's untouched bottle away. What happened next happened so fast (or maybe Harry was just still too stunned) he didn't realise it, but Neville had somehow rid him of his t-shirt and had unbuckled his belt.

"I'll take it from here, thanks," Harry said hastily and knocked Neville's hands away. After slight hesitation, he had unzipped his jeans and let them fall. He kicked them away and his shoes with them. His boxers were bulging comically, so after another moment of reluctance, he pushed them down as well.

"Nice," Neville whistled, eyeing Harry's hard cock. He took another sip of his water. "Mind if I...?" he curved his fingers and made jerking motions with his hand..

Harry swallowed hard, then nodded. Neville curled his fingers around Harry's cock and stroked him gently. Oh. Ohgod.

"Very nice," Neville said again, grinning widely. "Wouldn't mind having that one up _my_ arse, you've got a nice girth there, Harr-"

"Ohgod, Neville," Harry moaned, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "You can't just say things like that!"

Neville stroked him firmer and Harry curled his toes. "Why not? It's true." Neville shrugged. "In here we can say whatever. We can do whatever, so long as everyone agrees." His hand loosened and went down to fondle Harry's balls. "The offer stands, if you want to take it. You can basically have your pick, you know. The only one who's ever been turned down in here was Zacharias last week, he wanted to whip poor Ernie, but Ernie's not much into pain or whips, so I don't even know why he tried. He still got to stick his dick in, though."

"Re-really?" Harry groaned. Whatever Neville was doing to his balls, it was working.

"Mhh," Neville nodded, curling his fingers around Harry's cock again. "I'd love to suck that dick, Harry. It feels so good in my hand -"

"Ohgodyes," Harry breathed, jutting his hips forwards. "Yesyes _yes_ , suck it- oh!" Harry moaned, his head hitting the back of the door (had he really not moved?) as Neville's wet and warm mouth closed around the head of his cock. "Fuck, Neville."

"Mmhmhh," Neville agreed around Harry's cock. Harry didn't know where to put his hands so he put them on Neville's head, awkwardly, focusing on the rush as he watched his cock slide in and out of Neville's mouth. He groaned, tightening his fingers in Neville's hair, causing Neville to pull back and let Harry's cock slip out. It rubbed against Neville's cheek as he spoke, "I want you to fuck my mouth, Harry, fuck my mouth hard, take it, use it, cum in it, fuck my mouth-omph-"

Harry had fistfuls of Neville's hair in his hands and somehow he was fucking Neville's mouth, thrusting in, fast, hard, and Neville's eyes were closed in what seemed like delight - he wasn't complaining, at any rate, and he'd _said_ he wanted it, he'd said so - and ohgod it was _good_ , the rush was _unbelievable_ , just taking his mouth like this -

"My, my, Potter..." Draco drawled into his ear and Harry startled so much he let go of Neville. "Get up, Longbottom," Draco said lazily. "Potter, we are trying to fit three dicks into Zabini. Please, do come and assist us." He pushed Neville's head to the side and traced a finger over the head of Harry's cock. He then licked his finger. "Nice."

"Screw you, Malfoy," Harry panted. "I was _this_ close to coming."

"Laters, Harry," Neville said as he got to his feet. He gave Draco an annoyed look, then went over to where Terry Boot was lying on his back across a desk. Zacharias Smith was gone, but that hardly mattered, Harry mused, since Ernie had taken his place.

"This way, Potter," Draco said and without thinking, Harry followed him.

"How can you fit three dicks into someone at the same time?" he asked.

"Magic."

Ah, so _that_ was where Smith had gone. Zabini was still lying on the same bed, still had his knees up, only now Smith had his fingers in him, working on stretching him.

"I don't think this will work," Harry said doubtfully. "Even if we could fit three dicks into him, how are we going to do it? If we just stand next to each other there won't be space..."

"Which we will of course not do." Draco rolled his eyes. "Watch and learn. How's the stretch going? Oh, that looks fantastic. We'll fit right in." He eyed Harry sideways. "Maybe. Harry's on the thick side."

"I can take it," Zabini said and winked at Harry. "The usual position?"

"I think so...no, wait. I'll be on top this time and Harry will be middle, I think. That ought to work."

"Wha-?"

"That means you'll go in last," Draco explained, as Smith and Zabini shifted. They put a few pillows where Zabini had just lain, then Smith laid himself down on it. Zabini slid down onto Smith's cock in a reverse cowgirl position, then lay down carefully, shifting a little, hand on Smith's cock to ensure it wouldn't slide right out again.

"You used the Featherweight Charm this time," Smith remarked and kissed Zabini's neck.

"Thought you'd like it," Zabini replied and laced his fingers with Smith's. "Now you, Draco. Charm?"

"Of course." Draco pushed Zabini's legs back, until the boy was practically bent double, then slid his cock inside.

There were two dicks inside Zabini now and it didn't look like there was room for more. Harry honestly didn't know how he was supposed to fit in there, but then Draco leaned forwards, his legs spread and Harry realised what he was supposed to do.

"Potter, your turn," Draco said and Harry crawled onto the bed, his legs on either side of Smith's, until he was right behind Draco.

"I'm not sure, really..." Harry looked down at Smith's and Draco's cocks. They looked sort of uncomfortably bent into Zabini's arse. "I'm not sure I have the...reach? Your arse is in the way, Draco..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Draco muttered, leaning a little more. "Come on, now. It should work. It's _magic_ for fuck's sake."

Harry shuffled closer and found that Draco had cast some kind of charm that magically enhanced the space between all of them. He guided his cock towards Zabini's arse, found where Smith's and Malfoy's cocks went in, then pushed... slowly...and he was in. It was tight and it was strange and the entire position was sort of uncomfortable, as if he was going to fall over backwards any moment.

"Ohhfuckyes," Zabini moaned. "Draco, can you reach my prick? Ah- ohhhhhyes, like that please -"

Harry remembered how close to coming he had been before, with Neville, and was suddenly aware of the little grunts Draco was producing, the huffs of Smith beneath them all and the movement of Draco's hand and Zabini's moans - and in addition to that, the moans and groans of everyone else in the room, the sound of balls slapping against skin, the slurping sound of lube being squirted somewhere -

he moved. He jerked his hips a little, then grabbed Zabini's thighs and thrust. He couldn't move much in his position, so his thrusts were shallow, but Zabini's moans intensified and Harry just needed to _come_. He groaned, thrusted, the rush from before consuming him hot.

"Guys," he gasped, trying to thrust harder, faster. Draco answered him with a gaspish moan, and then suddenly the heat concentrated in his gut and Harry had to keep thrusting- "Ohh!" He came, in short, hot bursts, trying to thrust it all out -

Harry pulled out, done, watching in fascination as come dripped out of Zabini's arse, down Smith's cock and balls.

Almost immediately, Draco shifted and then _he_ was thrusting into Zabini, hard and fast, panting heavily. He was no longer fisting Zabini's cock, only fucking him and Harry couldn't stop watching, couldn't stop watching the way Draco's balls slapped against Smith's, the way their cocks rubbed together, the muscles in Draco's arse flexing.

His cock seemed to refuse to go limp, it had only gone into some kind of semi-hard state and Harry was still short of breath, drawing it in in shallow gasps with every flex of Draco's arse.

Draco groaned, thrusting in deep the way Neville had done before. Harry saw him draw back for another deep thrust, saw the cum spurt from his cock in the fraction of a second it took before he thrust it in again.

Harry wanted it.

Draco paused for a moment, drawing in a shuddering breath, then he too pulled back. Harry hadn't moved, so suddenly he had an armful of post-coital Malfoy.

"Hello, there," he said, reaching round to touch Draco's cock. It was slick with come. Oh, Harry _wanted_ it. "I want to suck you off," he said, a slight moan in his voice. He saw, over Draco's shoulder, that Smith's cock in Zabini's rather loose arsehole was coated in come.

"Not now or you'll kill me," Draco moaned in response. "Drink, I need drink..."

"Here," Neville said and Harry startled (again). Since when had Neville been right behind him?

"Thanks, Longbottom. Get up here, I think Zabini needs more cock...hasn't come yet, the poor sod." Draco unscrewed the bottle but instead of drinking from it, he splashed the contents all over himself (and Harry, who could not resist the temptation to lick his neck). "Move, Potter."

Harry got off the bed, somewhat unsteadily, Draco following him. Neville got up in their place, wasting no time to stick his cock into Zabini's arse again, where Smith still was.

"Blaise can only come so long his arse is full of cock," Draco explained. He threw the bottle onto the floor. "Comes in rather handy sometimes. Almost everyone gets a turn with him before he's even had his first orgasm of the night."

Draco was delicious. Utterly, completely _delectable_. Wet hair plastered to his head, his skin flushed and shiny (from sweat as well as water, Harry reasoned), and he was naked (obviously) and Harry really, really wanted him.

"I want to blow you, Malfoy."

"You said." Draco smirked and advanced upon him. "Come on. I think I know exactly what I want your filthy mouth to do to my cock. There's a free bed right over there." He tugged Harry along. "Do you have anything against being tied up?"

"Er...I don't think so..." Harry mumbled, blushing. His had cock decided it sounded _fantastic_ , apparently, because he felt a surge of arousal rush through him.

"Good." Draco pushed him onto the bed and within seconds, he had Harry's hands tied to the headboard. "What about getting it up the arse?" he asked, seating himself astride Harry, slowly inching closer to his face. He was touching himself, rubbing himself against Harry's chest.

"I...think I'd like it..." Harry mumbled, eyes fixed on Draco's cock. He licked his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you," Draco growled, nudging his cock against Harry's lips. "I'm going to fuck your mouth till you choke and then I'm going to fuck your arse -"

"Yes," Harry breathed. "Yes, yes fuck me fuck me, Malfoy, give it to me, I want your cock -"

Harry's mouth was suddenly full of Malfoy cock. He closed his mouth around it awkwardly, trying to suck and lick at the same time. "Suck it," Draco breathed and Harry did.

He sucked, rubbing his tongue against his cock, trying to get as much of it into his mouth as he could. Draco's hand held his cock steady, every now and then pulling it out to nudge against Harry's lips.

"Mind if we join in?" A familiar voice cut in from behind Draco who turned around to look who it was.

"Finnigan," he said, pleased. "And Thomas. Well, that's up to Potter, isn't it?" He pushed his cock further into Harry's mouth so he couldn't speak. "What do you say, Potter? Want to be fucked?"

 _Yes_ , he thought, staring into Draco's eyes, unable to answer. He shuddered and pulled up his legs instead, exposing his arse.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "My, you _are_ a slut," he tsked. "Don't touch his prick, guys. _I_ am going to make him come in the end."

"Turns, Dean?" Harry heard Seamus ask, and then a low sound of consent. A pair of slick fingers was prodding his arsehole and Harry closed his eyes for a moment, pulling his legs up more -

"Focus, Potter," Draco said and shoved his cock down Harry's throat. It was such a surprise that he forgot that he was supposed to have a gag reflex and simply tilted his head a little, to ease Draco's access. Draco, who evidently was expecting a different reaction just stared at him in astonishment.

 _Come on_ , he desperately tried to say, if not with his mouth then with his eyes. _Fuck my mouth, come on, you want it, I want it, fuck me fuck me fuck me_ , he silently begged.

"Fuck," Draco gasped, pulling back a little. Then the thrust. His hips moved rapidly, Draco rising up a little, supporting himself by one hand on the headboard. He was panting, moaning, and Harry could do this, he wasn't out of breath yet...his eyes flew open when the fingers in his arse got replaced with something bigger and more blunt.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to quelch the moan he felt coming, but _god_ he was being fucked in both ends now and there was something glorious about it, something utterly exhilarating and amazing and _good_ , even if Draco was right, he was a slut, but oh it was _good_...

Draco pulled out abruptly. "Breathe, you moron," he gasped, tip of his cock against Harry's lips. "I'm not into necrophilia, so just fucking breathe, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry croaked, gulping lungfuls of air. "Don't stop -" another deep breath- "fuck me, Malfoy - Dean - whoever -"

"Seamus," Seamus said. "It' Dean's turn afterwards. This good?"

"Yeah -" and then Draco's cock was in his mouth again and Harry sucked it greedily, licked and moaned and shuddered; Seamus had lifted his hips up and was now ramming into his prostate, fuck - "Again," Harry gasped around Draco's cock and tilted his head, opening his mouth and throat.

"Fuck me, Potter," Draco groaned, sliding his cock down Harry's throat again. "You're delicious, you know that? Fuckyes, take it, take my cock..." he moaned, fucking him again, fast and erratically. If possibly, he went deeper than before but Harry didn't care, he wanted _all_ of it. "Ohhyes," Draco breathed, and Seamus groaned and Dean was whispering something, probably to Seamus, and then Draco's hips stilled for a brief moment.

"All right there, Draco?" Seamus asked cheerfully.

Draco didn't answer, only gave another shallow thrust before he pulled out of Harry. Harry coughed, swallowed and coughed again. He opened his eyes to see Draco's cock still in front of his face, dripping with saliva and cum. He coughed again.

"Still alive, Potter?" Draco asked, but his voice lacked the bite it usually had.

"Yeah," Harry replied, hoarse. Draco hadn't moved so he darted his tongue out to lick at the head of his cock, causing Draco to chuckle and gasp at the same time.

"Oh, I'm not done with you," he said and bent down to lick his lips. After a moment of hesitation he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, rubbed it against Harry's tongue, then the insides of his mouth. "Nothing like the taste of my cock in someone else's mouth," he murmured when he finally pulled back.

"I know..." Harry drew in a deep breath, letting his head fall back against the headboard. Draco flopped down next to him, head resting on his shoulder.

Leaving the view open to Seamus fucking him and Dean right behind him nibbling on his ear and fondling his own cock. _Oh_.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Draco asked conversationally. "Close, Finnigan?"

"Yes," Seamus grunted and hoisted Harry's hips up again. "Almost there..." His face was contorted, red, and his lip was curled - most of all he looked like someone who'd just spent two hours in fitness - but Harry swallowed hard, staring at Seamus' cock going in and out of his arse.

It felt good, almost content, the continued movement, in-out, in-out, apart from the occasional brush against his prostate which made him gasp (and, curiously, the muscles in his stomach to contract) every time.

"You've a beautiful cock, Potter," Draco said with the same casual tone as before. "Beautiful shade of red. And your balls, too. They look like they'd be a delight to fondle, really -"

"Shut up," Harry groaned, closing his eyes. "Or touch me. I'm so - so -"

"Not yet," Malfoy answered gleefully. "I'm going to enjoy the view. Tell me, how does it feel to be fucked by your housemate? Bet you didn't even know Thomas and Finnigan here are an item -"

"I knew," Harry cut him off. He groaned when Seamus thrust particularly hard."Not the first time they've fucked me, if you must know."

Malfoy's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Oh, Potter, you sly, dirty little thing," he moaned. "You're already the slut of Gryffindor, then? Do the boys take turns fucking you? Like now?"

Harry blinked. "You get off on this, don't you?"

"Why, yes," Draco breathed, fondling his cock now. "How did it happen? I want to know all about it."

"Okay..." Harry drew in a deep breath, glancing down at Seamus and Dean. Seamus was frantic now (oh-oh-oh-oh) and Dean was looking at Harry's cock hungrily. He swallowed. "I went up to the tower to get a book and...oh! …there they were, hadn't closed the curtains or anything..."

Seamus grunted, relief written all over his face. He thrust into Harry deeply, lip curled in satisfaction. "Ohhh..." he groaned. Harry realised Seamus fingers were digging into his thighs. They left red welts behind when Seamus loosened his grip and pulled out.

"Anyway," Harry said, catching himself, watching as Seamus moved away and Dean took his place. "Dean was fucking Seamus, like this, actually, and hadn't noticed me there -ohhh that's good, Dean... and..." Harry paused to catch his breath. Dean had stilled. Seamus threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"And?" Draco prompted.

"I must've said something because they looked up and for the longest time we just...you know, stared at each other...and then I said 'can I join you?' and they actually said yes." Harry tried to lift his hips up more and Dean took the hint and took hold of his arse firmly, holding him up.

"We stopped what we were doing," Dean contributed, "to slick him up. He's a slut for rimjobs as well, just so you know." Dean winked at Draco and Harry couldn't summon the energy to send a glare his way.

"Yes. I fucked Seamus and Dean fucked me. It was quite messy...but very good."

"Details! I want details, Potter!"

"Can't have them," Harry replied, strained. "I'm quite busy trying not to explode. _Touch me_."

Harry didn't hear Draco's reply because from the neighbouring bed came a loud cry, followed by a groan.

"Sounds like Blaise finally came," Draco said. Harry raised his head to look. Smith and Zabini were cuddling on the bed, Zabini looking utterly blissful.

"Those two...?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? They're the most obvious couple in the entire school," Draco replied.

"Mmh." Harry groaned, Dean was more vicious than Seamus and he was definitely feeling it. " _Please_ touch me? I'm going _mad_..."

Draco gave Harry a long look, taking in everything from Dean's cock in his arse, Harry's flushed and hard cock, the sheen of sweat on his body and the desperate look on his face.

"All right," Draco said, smirking, and reached up to twist one of his nipples.

"Oww! Bastard!" Harry groaned. "Untie my hands."

"No." Draco leaned over to swipe his tongue over the abused nipple. Harry shuddered. "I like you tied up."

"Then touch me!" Harry cried. His entire body was shaking with heavy arousal. He was more than high strung, he was _desperate_ , every fibre in his body aching for release.

Draco answered by biting into the flesh around the nipple, then sucking hard. "I am touching you." His breath chilled the moist nipple, making Harry shudder.

"Ohgod...I need...Fuck you, Malfoy.... _Dean_!"

"Almost there, Harry," Dean muttered. "Almost there..." Seamus was flush against Dean's backside, moving with him, one arm hooked around his chest as he nuzzled his neck, one eye on Harry and Draco.

"Come on, baby," Seamus murmured.

"Would you like to fuck me, Potter?" Draco was whispering in his ear. Harry closed his eyes. "Would you like to bend me over the bed and fuck me?"

"Shut up." Harry's hands were knotted into tight fists, pulling at the ties. "Touch me, untie me, fuck me, but _stop teasing me_...I need to fucking come, okay?"

"Ohhhhthat's it, give him all you got..."

Harry opened his eyes to look. Dean was thrusting deep and slow, and then - nothing but a small huff of air, and then he was done. Seamus attacked his mouth, kissing him ferociously, while Harry felt Dean's cock slide out.

"Get out of my way, lovebirds," Draco said, getting up and pushing Dean's hands off Harry's thighs. "Move."

"Mmmhhyeah..." Dean mumbled, clambering away. "Another time, Harry?"

"Not tonight," Draco said sharply before Harry could even answer. Dean raised an eyebrow and Seamus rolled his eyes, but they wandered over to the food and drinks table all the same.

"Touch me?" Harry tried. "Not even you would be so cruel as to blueball me."

"Oh, I've no intention of blueballing you," Draco said as he got between Harry's legs. He stuck his fingers into his arsehole. "You're full of cum. All nice and slick...how does it feel to be a slut?"

"You tell me," Harry retorted.

"You never answered my question. Earlier." Draco twisted his fingers in Harry's arse. "Would you like to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." Draco shuffled closer, lifted Harry's hips and shoved a pillow under him. "That's what I wanted to know." He slid his cock in, groaning softly.

"Untie me. Please?" Harry hooked his legs around Draco's waist. " _Please_?"

"Why?" Draco thrust and Harry groaned. "Isn't it good like this?"

"I want to touch -"

"I'll touch you." Another thrust. Draco leaned down to his ear. "And afterwards, you'll get to fuck me as hard as you want," he whispered, punctuating his words with small, but hard, thrusts. "Be as rough as you want - ungh - take me, use me, _fuck me_ -"

"Please-pleasepleasepleasepleaseMalfoy -"

"Like this?" Malfoy breathed, his fingers (finally) curling around Harry's cock. His nails dug into his palms as he fought the ties.

"Yes," Harry gasped. "Ohgod _yes_ -"

"You're delicious, did I tell you that?" Draco thrust harder now, his fingers idly stroking Harry's prick. "Want to come for me? I want you to come for me, Potter, want you to come while I'm in you, while I'm fucking your slutty arse -"

" _More_ , Jesus, Malfoy," Harry moaned. Draco stroked him firmer. "Yesyesyesyes -"

"Oh, you're beautiful..." Draco straightened up, letting go of Harry's cock to touch his stomach, sliding his palm over the taut muscle. "Look at you."

Harry's eyes were wild. "I swear to god, Malfoy, if you don't let me come soon I'll hex you," he rambled, digging his heels into Draco's back.

Draco grinned. "Don't worry." He fisted Harry's cock again and soon enough he was stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhh..." Harry let his head fall back; he was...sore, all over. His shoulders and neck were tense, more so than his body. He was vibrating, he was _high_ , everything was amazing and good and he knew that he was heading for the wall high-speed and that the crash would be spectacular.

"I'm going to come inside you," Draco babbled, "with you laid out like this, at my mercy, my slut, aren't you, Potter, you're my filthy whore right now, mine to fuck..."

"Oh-oh-oh," Harry gasped, arching his back, "so close, oh-oh -"

His world exploded. His body went from tense to tight to chaos and he didn't know what he was doing, though he vaguely thought he was crying, and then -

Relief.

"Fuck, Potter," Draco moaned breathlessly, fucking him frantically. "Fuckyes, good, yes? Ohhh, fuck you're good -"

"I..." Harry gasped, exhausted, _destroyed_ , and Draco was still in him and oh, it tore at him, pushed him. He gritted his teeth. "Fuck, Malfoy -"

"Oh!" Draco cried, burying himself deep in Harry, mouth open.

Harry thought he was beautiful. "All right there?" he asked, wanting more than ever to be free so he could touch him.

"Yeah..." Draco panted. "Oh...yes. Yes. I'm good..."

"Will you untie me now?"

Draco's eyes flicked up. "Oh. Yes. Hang on..." He searched the bedsheets for his wand and finally located it halfway under Harry's left buttock. He murmured something and a swish later, Harry's hands were free.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Draco drew in a deep breath and then slowly slid out of Harry and shuffled away.

"You know, Malfoy...I don't think I can fuck you."

"What?" Draco's head whipped round. "But you said!"

"I meant right now! Jesus. You destroyed me! Bastard." Harry huffed, clambering up into a sitting position. He winced. "Ew, I've got cum leaking out of my arse."

Draco pointed his wand at Harry. "Tergeo. You're welcome."

"Thanks. I guess." He unkinked his shoulders. "I'm probably going to head back to the tower now...I need a shower..."

"Me too. I'll walk you back." Draco stood up.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking back to the tower on my own, you know." Harry eyed Draco's arse. Fine specimen, that.

"This is not up for discussion," Draco said and summoned their clothes. "Here. These are yours, right?"

"Yeah." Harry pulled his trousers on (the boxers had mysteriously disappeared) and his shoes (so had his socks). "You still don't have to, you know," he said through the fabric of his t-shirt. When he pulled it down, he saw that Draco's lips formed a thin, disapproving line.

"I want to," he said curtly. His robes looked prim and not at all as if they'd been discarded on the floor of a highly questionable room for hours.

"All right. Let's go then."

Harry cast a brief look around the room. Everyone seemed to be wrapping up ends now, except for Zabini and Smith who were still cuddling. Neville was nowhere to be seen so Harry thought he might've left already.

"Come on then," Draco said impatiently, dragging him towards the door.

They walked to Gryffindor tower in silence. It was awkward.

Just what did you say to the guy who'd just fucked you within an inch of your life?

"Don't forget what you promised me," Draco said, just before rounding the corner to the Fat Lady.

"Oh?" Harry stopped, confused.

Draco's mouth was doing that disapproving thing again. "You said," he moved closer, although they were the only people in the corridor, "that you'd fuck me."

"Oh, that. I had no intention of forgetting," Harry said, then smiled. He closed the distance between him and Draco, reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair. "In fact... I think I might see you about it tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Uhm..." Draco swallowed. Harry, feeling particularly bold, leaned in and kissed him as thoroughly as Draco had done earlier. "Sounds good, I suppose," Draco said, meek.

"Good. I'll find you." He kissed him again. "Goodnight." He let go of Draco's hair and walked away backwards (it was only a few steps and he was trusting his luck not to stumble), grinning.

"Hang on." Draco frowned. "How will you find me?"

"Magic." Harry winked and rounded the corner, leaving a very confused Malfoy behind.


End file.
